Out of Our Minds
by Trishata96
Summary: A tevinter Artefact causes a lot of trouble for Sihen Hawke, Anders, Fenris, Varric ,Merrill and Isabela. Alot of swearing and threats of violence
1. Chapter 1

Out of Our Minds

**Summary: ****An encounter with a tevinter artefact from black emporium causes some trouble for Sihen Hawke, Fenris, Anders, Isabela, Varric and Merrill. Should be about 5 chapters long. **

**Strong language, some sexual themes.**

**Inspired by the Farscape episode, in season 1.**

**Note: This chapter's been edited as some were saying that they were having a hard time figuring out who was speaking.**

Chapter 1

Sihen observed the game of Wicked Grace. They were in Fenris' Mansion, due to the Hanged Man being cleaned up after a bloodbath. (Nothing to do with the fact Danarius had set a trap there for Fenris.) She glanced at the elf, his green eyes full of frustration as his pile of coins dwindled. The same could be said for Anders and Varric. Sihen had been like that earlier too when Isabela had cleaned her out. Merrill's tongue was sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated, surprisingly she was doing faring better than Fenris.

Isabela though was leaning back in her chair, looking absolutely smug. Her pile of coins was the largest. From what Sihen could gather, Anders would be next, then Fenris, Merrill. Then Varric would be the last one to bite the dust.

"Rivani, can you just for once not cheat during a card game?" Isabela just snorted and shook her head.

"The day that happens ,Varric, will be when pigs fly, Fenris willingly works as a slave and I support the Templars." Commented Anders as he dealt a new hand. Hawke allowed herself a smirk as Fenris glared at the mage.

"Remind next time we have a card game, we don't invite Isabela. I need the chance to win back my money." Muttered Hawke

Isabela chuckled to herself and took a swig of whisky.

"You all would need to win it back off me first. Especially Hawke and Kitten."

Hawke just sighed and excused herself so she could get another bottle of whisky. Wrapping her cloak tighter she asked:

"Fenris, how on earth do you cope in winter? I think my fingers are going to drop off." Everyone chuckled at her discomfort. Merrill and Fenris seemed to be used to it. Isabela appeared to not be affected one bit. Anders was snug and warm in his jacket. She was the only one shivering her arse off.

" I think somebody's gotten to used to that cosy estate of hers. Haven't you, champion?" Hawke glared at Varric, silently cursing him.

Then a loud knock emanated from the front door. Everyone jumped. Grumbling, Hawke left the room to see who was knocking at midnight. After a while she came back in confused and carrying a wooden crate.

"Fenris, did you order something? Sheesh, this is heavy." She put it down on the bench in front of the fireplace.

"No, I haven't. Who delivered it?"

"It was left in front of the door. Courier mustn't have been bothered to wait around in the cold." Fenris put down his cards as all of his money migrated it's way to a gleeful pirate.

"Might as well open it then." Said Anders as he was evicted from the card game.

" I doubt anyone has a hammer or crowbar." Stated Fenris as Anders came over. Hawke rolled her eyes and picked up her staff. Shoving the bladed end between the box and the lid and putting her weight on it, the lid came off effortsly. Sihen gave an irritated look at the men and said:

"There is such a thing as common sense and resourcefulness."

Fenris delved in, pulling out the straw packing. He stopped suddenly. Anders saw what made Fenris freeze, gently nudging him out of the way, he took it out.

A small orb, made of black crystal, covered in Arcanum writing.

Somehow, when it come out the room became even more colder.

"It looks Tevinter. Right I think I'm going to put it back in." Anders was clearly uncomfortable handling it, but that didn't stop Isabela striding over and plucking it out of his hands.

"Ohh, It's very pretty, just like your eyes Fenris." She dodged as Anders tried to grab it off her.

"Isabela… don't mess around with it, That thing is setting off alarm bells." Said Anders, panicked.

Isabela just laughed, Hawke noticed her cheeks were flush with drink. Everyone's hearts skipped a few beats as the pirate tossed it up in the air.

"Isabela don't. Maker, I hate it when you're drunk." Scowled Hawke as Isabela dodged Merrill, stopping only to hold it tauntingly over Varric's head, just out of his reach.

"Rivani! For all we know it's dangerous, give it back to Blondie!"

Yelled the dwarf as Isabela was backed into a corner by the others. She giggled uncontrollably.

"Okay I'll give it back, any good at catching Anders?" Anders brow furrowed in confusion, then he realised what was about to happen. Isabela flung it over his head as it sailed across the room Fenris tried to catch it in mid-jump, but only succeeded in landing on his face.

It hit the floor with a sharp clink.

Everyone held their breath as it glowed a dark green and from it erupted a shockwave, forcing everyone into blackness…

Hawke awoke to a thumping headache.

_I am going to kill Isabela _she thought to herself.

They were still in Fenris' Mansion, but it appears she was the first to awaken. Groaning she sat up and rubbed her face.

Suddenly she stopped as her hands ran over her chin. Was that stubble? And her chin wasn't that pointy… Then she looked down at her clothing. Knee high boots, feather pauldrons. Then there was some groaning and muttering as Fenris sat up in front of her and to the side a woman with flaming red hair, tied back in a bun, gold eyes and pale skin. Clad in leather mage armour and a ragged cloak.

She was looking at herself…

At the same time her and Fenris screamed…

**Yes I know Fenris screaming, very unlikely, but I'm sure you'll figure it out before the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**The merry band of misfits realise what had happened to them.**

Chapter 2

Varric sat bolt up as soon as he heard the screams. He was quite surprised that it had been Fenris and Anders. He was about to say something witty, when he noticed a certain handsome, beardless dwarf sitting just a few feet away. Only then did he look down at his large bosom and the ornate, golden necklace around his neck.

He was in Isabela's body…

_Shit! Now I know why they were screaming._

Luckily, the screaming didn't continue but Anders began to whimper to himself. Fenris just looked mortified.

"I'm gonna guess I'm not the only one in the wrong body." Much to his surprise instead of Isabela's voice, his own came out of his mouth. He glanced quickly at Anders ,it was Hawke's voice whimpering. Her body was sitting next to him, examining her armour while acting as if nothing hadn't happened.

"Maker, this is a bad dream, we can't have swapped bodies, we can't have." Sihen quickly stood up and began pacing the room. Varric noticed Merrill (well her body) frozen like a statue and very pale. It wasn't an enigma figuring out who was in Merrill's body.

"Hawke, calm down. I'm sure we can fix it." But Varric's words fell on deaf ears. Varric rose to his feet unsteadily.

_Gosh, everything looks so small now_

He strode up to Hawke, grabbed her by the feather pauldrons and slapped her right across the cheek. She looked absolutely gob smacked.

"Hey! Varric that's my body!" Anders voice came from the broody elf's body. Fenris jumped to his feet and glared at him.

"Out of all the bodies you could go to, Abomination! You go into mine!" Fenris yelled, well and truly pissed off. He did his best to look angry, but on Merrill's face it didn't work.

"Hey! I didn't chose your body. And I didn't throw the orb!" Anders clenched his fists, getting ready to lung at Fenris

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT NOW!"

_Yep, Hawke is back to her normal self, let the havoc commence_

"Now there has to be a way to fix this. Let's just get back into our own bodies, THEN, we can kill Isabela."

" Oh come on Hawke! For all we know this could be fun." Said Isabela, then returned to examining the mage/pirate gear Hawke was wearing.

Hawke spun around and screeched at Isabela:

"YOU LITTLE Bitch! I am going to kill you for this." Anders and Fenris quickly restrained Hawke before she could harm her own body. Not exactly easily since Merrill's body wasn't strong and Anders was in an elven body.

Hawke took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Fine, where's that orb?"

"Oh it's here. I'll just put it in that box." Came Merrill's sweet voice as she staggered over on her now short legs.

"My, everything's so big now. Right there we go it's nice and safe now." Anders and Fenris carefully examined the orb.

"Elganad, does my hair really look like that from the back? And by the creators! I'm so skinny." Varric pinched the bridge of his nose.

Fenris and Anders rolled their eyes in annoyment. Meanwhile, Isabela was busy examining the curves of Hawke's body. Sihen's fists clenched as she began plotting of ways to kill the pirate.

"Well, I can understand some of the writing, but it's all praising the magistars and that sort of shit." Muttered Anders.

"Vehandis. We forgot to check the box for anything else." Fenris carefully shifted the straw around until he found a letter. He huffed as he passed it to Anders, everyone knew Fenris' disadvantage.

To his surprise Anders passed it back.

"Might as well put those reading lessons that Hawke's been giving you to use." Explained Anders as he continued to examine the orb.

Before Fenris opened the letter, Anders removed his gauntlets and put them gently on the card table. Another time Fenris would've complained, but he knew the gauntlets would impede Anders examination. He gingerly cleared his throat and began to read out loud.

"Dear Valued customer, here is the artefact you requested. I hope we will do business another time. Though do be careful with the Orb, any sharp impact will set it off, as me and my employees discovered a week ago. Yours faithfully Xenon the archivist and owner of the Black emporium. Vehandis!" Fenris scrunched the note up in anger.

"So, Fenris ended up with someone else's package. Should we take it back and hope Xenon has a way to fix this?" Suggested Isabela. But everyone knew that wasn't a good idea, Xenon would just swindle a shit load of money out of them. Then give them an obvious solution.

"What about we just drop it again? If makes us switch bodies then can't we keep on trying until we are in our own bodies." Everyone looked at Merrill, slightly stunned. She'd come up with a good plan so easily. Then Anders noticed Hawke seemed to be whispering to herself.

"Hawke, you ok?" He asked out of concern

"It's Justice, he's currently ranting about the mages plight. And he won't shut up. How the HELL do you cope with this? And you can shut up! " Anders shrugged his shoulders as Hawke murmured some obscenities about Justice

"I have no idea. Just try your best and ignore him. Shall we try Merrill's plan? Mind you when someone ends up in their own body, it might be best that they head back home." Said Anders, everyone gingerly nodded. He picked it up, took a deep breath and dropped it onto the floor. The wave of energy burst forth…

**Justice will have some input in the next chapter. And Isabela gets very interested in the body she is in. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fenris opened his eyes groggily. He instantly knew he wasn't in his own body, since his snow white hair wasn't covering his left eye.

**So you're Fenris. The Mage Hater.**

Fenris' heart, well Anders' heart, skipped a beat.

_Great I'm stuck in the abominations body. With a demon talking to me._

Justice didn't like being mistaken for a demon. Fenris winced as he yelled in his head.

**I AM NOT A DEMON. Demon are rage, hunger, sloth, desire and pride. I am a spirit of Justice. Demons are evil and consort with blood mages. We spirits tend not to give a damn about you mortals!**

_How does Anders cope with this everyday?_

**He doesn't insult me by calling me a demon! And we both strive for the same goal. True, I have to remind him from time to time, especially when he is fantasising about Hawke…**

_Fantasising? He still loves Hawke?_

**Yes. Even though she made it clear she wasn't interested in him and still loves you. Which I don't understand, you left her…**

_SILENCE! That is none of your business!_

"Fenris? Fenris! Have you finished arguing with Justice?" Hawke's voice brought him back to the real world. Merrill's body was kneeling over him, looking concerned.

"No, but I'll endure to ignore him. Who's who?" He asked.

Hawke began to explain:

"Let me see, Anders is in Isabela and feels very awkward. Isabela's in Varric." Fenris noted that Isabela had a dreamy look on her face while she ran her fingers though the chest hair. Hawke's body was looking at her with irritation.

"As you can see Varric's in mine and… well Merrill's in your body." Hawke looked at him, expecting him to start yelling. She was surprised when Fenris just shrugged and stood.

"Rivani, please stop touching my body in an inappropriate way."

"But… the chest hair, Varric. Just be glad I'm not touching Bianca… or something else." Fenris shuddered at her words, as did everyone else.

Anders rubbed his face and asked:"Can we please drop the orb again? I feel naked" Isabela laughed and playfully slapped Anders' backside, causing the mage to turn very pale and look mentally scared. He quickly went and hid behind Sihen. Fenris couldn't really blame him. Sihen rubbed her face and glared at Isabela.

**That pirate is really annoying. Especially the amount of time she spends asking Anders for cures and flirting with his patients.**

_I think we can both agree on that. She certainly seems to exist just to get on everyone's nerves._

'**Tis nice to see that you are not beyond reason. But I will not waste my time on persuading you to join our side.**

_Thank you very much. This will make my time in this body more bearable._

"Right, anyone seen that Orb?" Grumbled Hawke.

"It rolled into that crack in the floor. By the creators, It's weird being in a man's body." Said Merrill, glancing at the armour, that Fenris wore.

"You're telling me Daisy, try being in Isabela's body. Andrastae's Ass, her breasts weigh a tonne." Varric was interrupted with a harsh glare off Hawke.

" Varric, we so do not want to know about Isabela's body. Fenris, do you mind if I end up ripping up some of your floor?" Queried Hawke. Isabela just laughed and put a hand just above Varric's arse.

"Knock yourself out. This place is already rundown."Answered Fenris. As Hawke began trying to find the orb, Justice began to speak in his head.

**So Fenris, if you hate mages so much, why haven't you turned Anders, Merrill and Hawke into the Templars?**

_Why do you ask demo… spirit?_

**Merrill is a blood mage, something you hate with every fibre of your being. Anders and I are, as you put it, an abomination. And Hawke has been an apostate all her life. You believe mages should be locked up, but you allow three of them to walk around, free.**

The spirit actually had a point, after finding out about their existences, he'd wanted to turn them in. But he couldn't.

_If I tried to, they'd most proberly defeated the Templars and would have come after me. Especially Carver, he's very protective of his sister. That and Hawke would have come up with a very painful punishment. Perhaps involving Denarius. _

**Yes, Hawke really doesn't like betrayal. Remember what she did to Gascard Depuis?**

_Yes, she did stretch his death out quite a bit. To be fair, seeing that side of her… scared me. It took a while for Aveline to find all the body parts…_

**It scared Anders too.****And to be fair, I think it frightened me too.**

_Hawke is strong, she'd never give in to demons nor blood magic. She is the type of mage I have no qualms about walking around as a free woman._

**Some mages in the circles are like that. The world would benefit from certain mages being allowed freedom. Healers for example, they could save so many lives. Anders has already done that here in Kirkwall… Did you know he used to run a clinic in Amaranthine, before we… joined?**

_I thought you said you wouldn't try to convince me to join your side? Also why would Anders close it down and move here?_

**I'm merely trying to prove Anders is a good man. And the Warden-Commander, Elissa Cousland, was away for a bit. A warden from Weisshaupt came, took over and gave a lot of orders. Orders that the Wardens didn't agree with. He actually tried to kill the body I was in.**

_The body you were in? You had a host before Anders?_

**I wouldn't say host. I was in the fade when I met Anders and Elissa. We teamed up to defeat a blood mage who was torturing the innocent souls she'd trapped in the fade with her. She sundered the Veil, so she could escape. The souls she imprisoned were freed. But I was forced into the body of a dead warden, Kristof. **

_Did I hear correctly then? A dead warden. You were in a corpse? But you were trying to defeat a blood mage? _

**Yes. I and Anders do hate Blood mages as much as you do. The fact you let it cloud your judgement of all mages is what angers us.**

_And your judgement of Templars is clouded too. Couldn't you have returned to the fade if you body had been destroyed?_

**No, we require the last amount of our hosts life energy to go back to the fade. Kristof's body was long dead. I would have… died. But if Anders was to die, then I'd go back home.**

_May I ask what happened to the warden usurper?_

**We locked him up in the jail till the commander came back. Then she sent him back to Weisshaupt, tied up on a horse, facing backwards… without any *ahem* clothes. From what I understand he arrived that way too. **

Fenris allowed himself to smile. It'd seem that the Hero of Fereldan, was a lot like Hawke in her ways of revenge. Didn't she catch a thief in her house the once? Yes, she'd made her Mabari hound, Lalna, chase him out. In fact Lalna had ripped the thief's trousers off and chased him to Aveline's office. Anders noticed his smile and walked over, trying his best not to do Isabela's strut.

"Having a good chat with justice? I'd be surprised if you two are getting on." Asked Anders as he sat down.

"We are. In fact he was telling me how you met and what Elissa Cousland did to a certain warden." A scowl appeared on Anders' face.

"Oh Jesse… that bastard. Yes, he was the one who made me get rid of Ser-Pounce-A-Lot…" Thankfully before Anders could go on about his blasted cat, he was interrupted by a cry of triumph off Hawke.

"Yes go… shit!" She cursed as it slipped out of her fingers and hit the floor.

Before Fenris blacked out, he swore he heard Justice say:**Oh Well, goodbye Fenris. You were actually good company… For a mage hater.**

**Ok, yes I know Justice rambled on for a bit. But hey at least it wasn't about the mages plight. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This time I'm sure you can figure who's in who's body. Just match everyone's nicknames to those who use it. Oh and another of Hawke's companions comes along and regrets doing so.**

Chapter 4

Hawke wiped the dust off Fenris' armour as she stood up.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean that." She said, brushing the long white hair out of her eyes.

"Shit, I didn't know you had to listen to Justice all day, Blondie."

"So this is what everything looks like from a dwarf's eyes. Interesting." Anders took Bianca off the table, where everyone had put their weapons, weighing her in his hands.

"Hey Blondie! No touches Bianca except me. So ,unless you want your manhood to be missing when we fix this, put her back." Anders gulped and placed Bianca back with reverence.

"By the Dread Wolf, Isabela! How do you cope without pants. I feel very vulnerable."

"Oh you get used to it Kitten. Ouch! How do you cope without shoes? You have a lot of things digging into your feet!"

Fenris just sighed and stood up. He didn't really have any reason to complain about being in Hawke's body, apart from that it wasn't his body. Something rolled against his feet and he glanced down.

"Here's the orb. Should I drop it again?" He asked as he picked the blasted thing up.

"Just put it into the box for now, Fenris. There has to be a better way to solve this." Hawke bit her lip, an irritated look appearing on her face. But to Fenris it looked more like brooding. Maybe that was why Varric thought he was broody all the time.

"Perhaps we should ask Xenon for help…" Hawke started to say but she was interrupted by a yell from the foyer.

"Hello? Fenris? Hawke?" Everyone groaned, they recognised the slight brogue accent.

"We're up here choirboy." Yelled Varric as he rubbed his chin.

_Hmm, so this is what stubble feels like, interesting_ he thought to himself.

Footsteps came closer until Sebastian Vael appeared in the doorway. Everyone looked at him nervously, wondering how they were going to explain what had happened.

Sebastian's eyebrow went up as he wondered why they weren't saying hello.

"Are you all feeling okay? No greetings or insults?" Asked the Chantry brother as he regarded them carefully, with his blue eyes. Hawke decided that she'd have to explain.

"Sebastian, we may have…" Then she was rudely interrupted by Isabela.

"Oh we're all fine. Just swapping bodies. Wanna join in? It's really fun! I've already been in Varric's body." A cheeky grin spread across Isabela's face. What startled Hawke though, was not the interruption, but that the grin had suited Merrill's face.

An awkward silence followed as Sebastian's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open. Sighing, Isabela walked over and shut his mouth.

"Keep it closed or you're gonna get a fly in there. Unless you want a kiss." Isabela than patted Sebastian's rear, causing him to jump and take a few startled steps away from the pirate. Merrill palmed her face, uttering a few Dalish curses.

Sihen cringed and said a quick prayer to the maker.

_Maker give me patience until we are all in our own bodies. Then give me strength so I can kill Isabela._

Sebastian gently pinched himself to check if he was in a nightmare, while blushing. Then said: "Oh dear, it would appear this is real. How did this happen?"

"A Tevinter artefact and a drunk Isabela, enough said. We've been trying to get back in our own bodies for an hour." Said Fenris, gesturing towards the box, which contained the pesky orb. Sebastian slowly nodded and went over to the box's contents, keeping one eye on Isabela. He glanced inside and uttered a prayer to the maker.

"How did you get it?" He asked, glancing at the others.

"Wrong address. Black Emporium." Came the chorused words. Everyone was utterly fed up (well, not Isabela) and sat down at the card table. They began discussing their options while Sebastian examined the contents of the crate.

Then something caught the archer's eyes. The lid. It was upside down and some paper was attached to it.

_Hawke and the others mustn't have noticed it._

He picked it up and read the title. He couldn't help but smile. A glance over the shoulder told him Isabela was playing up again by harassing the dwarf, by running Merrill's hands though his chest hair.

"Maker's sake! Stop it! Help." Whimpered Anders, the look of fear was priceless.

"Oh no. I'm taking full advantage of this." Isabela's eyes were full of glee as the others where restraining her. Then Sihen noticed him smiling.

"This amuses you eh, choirboy?" She growled, it seemed very animal like. Maybe the fact she was in Fenris' body helped. Triumphantly, he held up sheet of paper he found.

"I found the instruction sheet. It was stuck to the lid." Immediately the squabbling at the table stopped as everyone did a face palm.

"So there were instructions…" Said Anders then he uttered many obscenities, some involving Andrastae.

"Anders. Please refrain from that language when I'm around. Anyway it says here how to reverse the effects and put everyone in the right body." Anders hurried over on his short dwarven legs and Sebastian passed him the paper. The former mage grabbed the Tevinter orb and hurried over to the table.

"Right everyone take hold of the orb. And hope this works." He ordered. Sebastian kept his distance from the table, shivering slightly. Anders asked Fenris to speak the words, since it required a mage to speak them and Fenris was the only one who spoke it fluently.

As Fenris was finishing the chant, the orb began to glow gently. Just before it was fully alight and about to activate, Isabela took a hand off the orb and grabbed Sebastian's hand as the artefact activated…

"Isabela. You had to didn't you. Can you not keep your mind straight for ten seconds." Hawke's voice woke Sebastian up from the fade. He was on the floor with a splitting headache. Then he noticed several strands of ginger hair trailing down the leather pauldrons he wore. Silently he cursed as his blood began to boil slightly.

"ISABELA!" He yelled as he sat up. He glared at the pirate with Sihen Hawke's golden eyes. Everyone fell silent, realising that the Choirboy's temper was well and truly frayed.

He noticed his own body towering over Isabela, looking very pissed off. Sebastian got to his feet, trying to keep his temper and not do anything rash.

"I am going to guess that everyone except me and Sihen are in their own bodies?" The others nodded gingerly, still sat at card table. All their faces were pictures of the utmost fear. Isabela giggled nervously edging towards the door, which silently closed shut. Sebastian quickly gave Anders a respectful nod.

"Come on guys. We can just use the orb and everything will be okay. I just insist on a 5 minute head start." She stopped as her back hit the door. There was a click as it locked.

"Oh, this the part where you all kill me? Ok but first things first." Isabela darted past Hawke and over to Sebastian, who she gave a quick, but passionate kiss on the lips. Sebastian's heart nearly stopped working and Sihen gave a scream of out rage as she pulled Isabela away and punched her. Anders hurriedly passed Hawke the orb and told Sebastian what to say.

Mere seconds later, Sebastian was back in his own body and accepting a cup of wine off Anders. Justice for once had allowed Anders to drink, even Merrill was taking a deep gulp of wine. The two apostates, former slave and two archers winced as they once again heard Isabela cry out in a terrified voice.

"Fenris? Anders? Varric? Choirboy? HELP! I'm so sorry!" After Hawke had gotten back into her own body, she'd gone sprinting after a fleeing pirate. Suddenly there was a crash and everyone cringed.

"Broody."

"Yes Varric?"

"I think you'll have to do some cleaning up after Hawke has calmed down."

"You… have a point. Anyone care to help me?" Nobody had to voice their answers. Sebastian reached for the bottle and poured another round for everyone. The door opened and Sihen walked in looking very smug and pleased with herself. She scooped up her staff and began to leave the room.

"Excuse me, just need to finish punishing Isabela. Afterwards I'm heading home. So good night." She said as she went down the stairs and began rolling something out of the door. Long after the door closed everyone was still silent. It was finally broken by Merrill giggling. The men shoot her annoyed looks.

"What? I just realised. We get our money back off Isabela. In fact we get hers, unless… Sebastian do you want Isabela's share? You could put it in the chantry donations, if you don't want it." Offered Merrill, already counting out the correct piles of coins and sliding them to their owners.

"No I can't. It's stealing…" He tried to refuse politely. Fenris suddenly interrupted him.

"Think of it as compensation. For the trauma of Isabela kissing you. Does that help you change your mind?" Sebastian shuddered at the memory and nodded. Fenris' logic was clear.

"Yeah, I think Isabela deserves whatever Hawke does to her. Especially after what she did to me." Agreed Anders, emptying his cup in one swig. Merrill began to hiccup, her cheeks tinged with pink. Subtlety Sebastian moved her cup away.

"Hey Daisy, Come on I'll walk you home. You coming Blondie?" Varric asked as he retrieved Bianca and Merrill's staff.

"Sure, I'm coming. Fenris you mind if I take a bottle…"

"Go ahead. I think we all deserve to get drunk after that experience." Anders stared at Fenris.

"Ok, I think the artefacts did something to Fenris. He's being nice to me. But I'm guessing it isn't permanent. Thanks broody." Commented Anders as he picked up a full bottle and trailed after Merrill and Varric. After a minute or two Sebastian got up to leave, pausing to pick up Hawke's share of the money.

"I best drop this off at Hawke's estate. Good night Fenris. What are you going to do with the artefact?"

"I'm not sure… Could you take it also to Hawke? She'll know where the black emporium is. May I ask why you came here?"

"I needed Hawke's help with something. But it can wait till the morning. Something involving an agent of the divine, if you must know. Goodbye."

_The next morning at the Gallows…_

Meredith granted Cullen's request to come into her office. To her surprise he came in followed by two templar's carrying a barrel.

"Cullen? May I ask the meaning of this?" Asked Meredith. Her question was answered by the voice that came out of the barrel.

"What dear Cullen's going to say is: We found this barrel drifting in the water and it would contain a certain lovely and sexy pirate captain. Now can I get out so I don't freeze to death? Plus it stinks in here of vomit and fish."

Cullen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Meredith stared at the barrel, completely gob smacked.

_It's going to be a long day, I can tell._

**Finally complete. **

**A quick heads up. From the 20****th**** of July 2012, I will be stuck in Wales for a week or two. I won't be able to update or submit any stories as the internet signal is crappy out there. As of now, I will be concentrating on my Of Templars And Mages or trying to. I hope to shove some chapters out before I go.**

**Oh and there will be a poll on my profile, If you could chose who else survived the warden's joining, Daveth or Jory?**

**Trishata96. **


End file.
